Why Sam Hates Mountain Dew
by Tochi and Flap Jack
Summary: Just something I typed up in my spare time, first posted SPN fic... along with my first or second non M rated one... And the title says it all, just a story telling why he doesn't like it anymore


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from SPN, but if I did, they'd be having trouble walking

Oh and I don't own Mountain Dew either ;

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sam hated whoever it was in that damn truck that was behind them, no other way around it. He flat out hated the damn people, even if he didn't know who they were. He had a very good reason too!

It'd probably be a good idea to start at the beginning of the day. Everything started out normally… for the Winchesters anyway.

Dean bitching about something or other, Sam wasn't paying attention, both repacking their bags and throwing them into the Impala.

Sam finally noticed why he was bitching. Sam still had the keys. Dean wanted his baby back.

The younger man rolled his eyes and tossed Dean the keys, going to return the ones to the motel and settling himself the best someone as tall as him could in the small front seat of the car.

Dean stopped before they left the town at a convince store for 'breakfast'. Yeah, right, breakfast. More he bought candy chips and Mountain Dew.

That was the second root of Sam's problem, Dean buying soda instead of water or juice or something else _healthy_. He just had to get that didn't he?

Twenty minutes later, Sam's bottle was emptied and Dean's wasn't opened yet. He must have been too happy to be driving because normally, it would have been gone long before Sam's.

Sam leaned against the door, his eyes staring out the windshield. Dean knew where they were going to. Sam'd given him directions only a few minutes ago, right before Dean demanded his music to be put on.

AC/DC was playing… ok more like blaring. Everything was normal for about the next fifteen minutes before Sam finally spoke up.

"Can we stop a the next rest stop?" He asked boredly, his head resting against the window.

"No." Dean said blankly.

"Why not?"

"Because that truck's been following us for the last twenty miles or so, and I don't want to stop to see what they want."

"Well how do you know they're following you?" Sam asked in a slightly pouting tone.

Dean sighed and switched lanes, the truck following right after. He did this a few more times, the truck following every move like it was some new kind of follow the leader.

Sam sighed, guessing he could wait an hour or so until they left.

An hour later, however, Sam had to pee even more, the truck was still there, and he knew Dean was doing his best not to laugh at him because of his constant fidgeting.

"Come on Dean, just stop, we have a trunk full of weapons for god's sake!" Sam reasoned, his eyes closing.

"Exactly, they're in the trunk, and we can't get to the trunk now can we Sammy?"

"It's Sam, and you have your .45 in your bag… and a knife for that matter." He whined.

"Incase you forgot, we put our bags in the trunk this time."

"Dean, just pull over damnit!" Sam hissed angrily.

"Just keep doing the pee dance, they should stop soon enough." Dean said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up." Sam muttered, his face tinting red.

Dean just continued laughing.

Another thirty minutes later, Sam was sitting on his foot, his other leg bouncing and chewing on his fingernails.

"Sammy, stop biting your nails, you'll make them bleed." Dean scolded.

"Sam, and if you want me to stop, pull over."

"Truck." Dean said flatly, his eyes adverting back to the road.

Sam groaned, biting at his too short nails again.

Ten minutes late, Sam had taken to swaying back and forth a bit, Dean enjoying every second of this.

Another fifteen minutes later, the truck had finally pulled off at a rest stop, probably so one of their passengers could pee.

"Ok, they left Dean, now can you stop!" Sam asked eagerly.

"No."

"Why not!" Sam half yelled.

"Because, that was the last turn off for another fifty miles."

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief, resting his head on the window again, "I hate trucks, I hate Mountain Dew, I hate this car, I hate this road, and I hate you Dean." He grit out. Dean smiled at him, continuing down the road.

Finally Sam decided that pride didn't matter, it was just him and Dean, and he'd taken to holding his crotch, bouncing his leg, and biting at the nails of his other hand.

"Now tell me Sammy." Dean started with a smile. "Are you horny, or do you have to pee?"

"I have to pee!" Sam snapped, his face flushing again, partly because of what Dean had roped him into saying, and partly because he was ticked off with his brother.

"Why did you have to buy that anyway?" Sam asked quieter, his brows knitting together as he continued with his pee dance.

"Because it was cheap, the store didn't accept credit cards, and if I had known this would happen then, I would have bought a larger bottle." Dean said with a grin.

"Why didn't you drink yours then?"

"Because, I plan ahead, and I knew that if I were to drink that before tonight when we're at some motel, I knew I'd probably be in the same position as you are right now."

"You're a bitch." Sam moaned.

"I could pull over here." Dean suggested.

"What?" Sam asked, turning and looking at his brother, taking up the look of a lost puppy.

"I could pull over and you could piss on the side of the road."

"I think I'll pass, incase you didn't notice, there are other people on this road too Dean." Sam said, faint blush returning.

It was true, there was a trickle of traffic going up and down this road, another car not to far behind them, and a mini van just up ahead of them.

Only another five minutes after that Sam stopped caring about if anyone else going down the road saw his penis or him taking a piss, he was going to wet his pants if they didn't stop here in the next ten seconds.

"Ok, fine, pull over Dean!" Sam half whimpered, his dance becoming more and more desperate.

Dean grinned broadly as he looked over at him. "I would Sam, but there's a cop behind us now, and that's be a public indecency charge that we can't pay for."

"It wasn't ever a problem when you're arrested!" Sam snapped.

"I get _arrested_ Sam, we'd end up paying a fine for that."

"Oh come on, we've got at least twelve false ID's!"

"Yeah, but my license and the registration on this car are under my name, so even if you did use a false ID, they'd figure it out because they'd find out that I was Dean, and that Dean was supposed to be dead, then they'd probably figure out that you may be using a fake ID as well."

"I thought you were the one that planned ahead!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that you'd have to piss so bad that you're willing to get a public indecency charge, and let some random officer see your penis, it could be a girl you know." Dean said in that 'I-know-everything' tone.

Sam's face once again flushed as that thought came to his mind, that would defiantly be the last thing he wanted to top this day off, definably.

"I hate that truck." Sammy groaned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/n: I'm pretty sure this is my first SPN story to be posted. This is just my sadist sense of humor at work, thought I think it's funny. Now I have a craving for Mountain Dew… TO THE SHELL STATION! –scampers off-


End file.
